Temptation
by Amazon16
Summary: The explorer's are connected even though they are miles apart. What happened to Veronica when the balloon crahsed? Where has Ned travelled to in his search to find himself? And most importantly how does a man from Roxton's past endanger them all?


This takes place after "End Game" but before "The Secret." None of the characters belong to me. A special thanks and dedication to Explorer for his editing and support! Although this is one chapter it is complete.  
  
Temptation  
  
He held the glass gently in his hands. Mindlessly twisting its stem between his fingers. Watching the light break out into a kaleidoscope of colors after passing through the crystal lattice. He really should have been uncomfortable. He was used as a giant pillow; a slender arm dug into his stomach, while her two legs had long since kicked his own off the couch. There was no explanation as to why he felt as if he was lying on air. He put down the glass, and moved ever so slightly as to not disrupt the precious bundle that lay protected in the strength of his arms. His hand closed around a raven curl while he rested his eyes. He finally felt at peace.  
  
"John?" The raven-haired beauty whispered as she shook the sleeping man next to her. "John, John!" she whispered loudly again. She hadn't been up for long, the effects of sleep still visible on her face. Her eyes contained a glossy luster, adding to her desirability. She yawned and pushed him again when he didn't respond. She felt terrible about waking him up, but it was an emergency.  
  
"Yes, Marguerite? What's the matter?" Lord John Roxton answered sleepily, barely opening his eyes.  
  
"Wake up!" She laughed, and pinched him.  
  
Wincing and rubbing his now sore shoulder, the hunter slowly opened his magnificent eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's morning," she managed to say, finding her breath which he so easily took away. "And there are no more coffee beans. I finished them yesterday, so be a doll and roast some for me." Before he had time to deny her request, she kissed him quickly on the cheek, rolled off the couch, and walked to her room humming softly. Obligingly, he got up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Are the others back yet?" he asked retrieving the frying pan.  
  
"Haven't seen them," she yelled from her room as she quickly dressed. "I imagine they will be back soon. I hope so, at least."  
  
"Getting tired of my company already?"  
  
"No, just of your cooking." She replied with a grin, joining him in the kitchen. "Now, where's my coffee?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************** The duo slowly made their way into the village, the sun shining brightly behind their backs. With a delighted laugh Veronica slapped Challenger on the shoulder and ran a few steps ahead of him. "We're here, Challenger! We're finally here!" She waited for him to catch up with her before continuing. "It didn't seem this far away when I flew home, but this is it. We made it." Around them a few stone houses lined the deteriorating cobble streets, and their owners came out to look at the newcomers. A few recognized Veronica and waved to her, while others continued on their business after a moment or two of hesitation. At the sudden silence in the market a man turned from the goods he was inspecting, and gasped at the sight of the bronzed beauty.  
  
"Veronica! Welcome back!" he called. His fur robe billowed in the breeze, the sunlight glistening off his shaved head. "You have been missed!"  
  
"Wantubi, this is my friend, George Challenger. He lives with me in the tree house." Veronica answered, embracing Wantubi warmly.  
  
"It is a pleasure to finally meet you. During Veronica's visit she told me a lot about her friends from the outside world."  
  
"And we have heard a lot about you. She told us how you gave her shelter when the hot air balloon landed here."  
  
"Well it isn't often a beautiful lady falls from the sky, and we do not overlook gifts from the heavens." Wantubi said kissing Veronica's hand. "Now let's go inside, so we can get you something to eat. I'm sure you must be famished." Wantubi led Veronica and Challenger through the small village. They quickly got to the center of the village, and there stood a magnificent stone house. Three stories high it stood out from the others, the sunlight reflecting off of it, sending out waves of fear and amazement to all those passing by. Challenger gasped as he saw it.  
  
"Amazing," He said more to himself than anyone else, "for an uncivilized place such as this, it is absolutely astounding how advanced you are. There aren't many places on the plateau developed enough to have houses made of stone. And those that are, do not have more than one story." The only other stone houses he had seen were there due to paranormal activity, and those he decided didn't "count" as being built by the natives.  
  
"Challenger!" Veronica said with astonishment laced with anger. "Watch what you say."  
  
"It's okay Veronica," Wantubi said with a laugh, "I am not offended. According to many of the people we have come in contact with we are seen as uncivilized. We learn from them, and they from us. But, I have often found that the people who leave often learn more from us than we from them." He spoke in a rapid language to a guard who stood in front of the house, and who quickly left to do Wantubi's bidding. "I have sent Saul to get us refreshments. Come inside, you must be tired from your journey," he continued as he offered his arm to Veronica. Smiling, Veronica laid her arm in his and walked back with him.  
  
Picking up the bag Veronica carelessly left beside him Challenger muttered, "I guess we are going inside."  
  
************************************************************************ "Shh," Ned whispered to the women cradled in his arms, "don't try to speak. Just rest. Just rest." He tried to comfort her as best as he could, reaching over to get his canteen and tilting her head up slightly so she would be able to have a few sips. Her face was covered in bruises, her skin an eerily beautiful mixture of black and blue hues.  
  
"Where are we? We need to leave!" The women said fighting him in an attempt to get up. Her green eyes were glazed in fear, her copper hair matted with twigs and leaves.  
  
"We're safe; calm down. It's okay, we're safe." Ned said gently, but strongly pushing her back down. By the time her head reached his lap she had fallen back to the sound slumber she had been in since they left. "We're safe," he said more to himself than to her. "We're safe." ************************************************************************  
  
"Take a seat," Wantubi said pointing to the available couch and chairs situated in the long drawing room. "The refreshments will be here shortly."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking," Challenger began, taking a seat on one of the many silk chairs lining the room, "I noticed that there are no farms, and not much industry around here. This town is basically in the center of a series of hills. How do you survive?"  
  
"This isn't the main part of our village. According to the people who visit I am what they call the 'king.' I do not believe in those words: after all, we are all equal. However. being one of the eldest citizens, I have more power than the others, and I feel it necessary to stay here for that reason. This town stays relatively empty except for the guards. There are no dangers here. Due to previous situations, we have learned that it is better to not have the town next to my residence." Wantubi explained, ushering in Saul when he arrived with the food. The guard put the dishes of bread and fruit along with the jug of wine on the small wood table leaning against the wall. Veronica quickly rose to inspect the food, her hunger too strong to pretend otherwise.  
  
"But how do you survive here?" Challenger asked, not appeased with the answer Wantubi had previously given.  
  
"We are not farmers," Wantubi responded," the ground is too hilly and unfertile for that. Instead we are traders. Our ancestors found their way from the outside world through a series of caves and tunnels. They decided to set up trade with our world and theirs. This was actually the first trading post created. Time continued however, and we began to realize that trading with the outside world was no longer beneficial. Too many people were out to exploit us. So, we decided to stop. Instead, we focused on trading within this plateau. We now have outposts all over this plateau. This town is just an outpost; the main center of our village has been moved farther east."  
  
Not wanting to appear too eager, Challenger asked, "Are you still able go back and forth between here and the other world?"  
  
"Oh no," Wantubi laughed. "Many people on the other side weren't very happy with our decision to stop trading with them. Many battles ensued. My ancestors closed up the caves long ago.  
  
"Perhaps there is a way to unseal it?" Challenger suggested, walking to Veronica's side.  
  
"If it makes you feel better to think that, then yes, perhaps. But, now I must say goodbye. I have some business to attend to. Tomorrow I will take you on a tour of the town if you would like, and show you those caves. But for now, please enjoy yourselves, and get some rest. Veronica," Wantubi said walking towards her and breaking off a piece of bread, "I just wanted to tell you once again how happy I am to see you."  
  
"It's great to see you too, Wantubi." Veronica replied, walking him to the door. "Wantubi really is surprising," Challenger said as he began to pace the room, "According to him, he has created a thriving trade business on this plateau. His people remind me of the ancient Africans. They managed to create and maintain routes through the Sahara Desert. Wantubi and his people must be very advanced."  
  
"Well, when you trade with many people you have to learn to assimilate other cultures. Wantubi is a very complex man; he is very interested in growing as a person and as leader of a village. I'm sure he will learn much from you."  
  
"And I from him. Do you think that the way off the plateau is truly sealed up?"  
  
"I think so. I've lived here with Wantubi for many weeks and not once did he lie to me."  
  
"I don't know Veronica, it seems awfully odd."  
  
"Challenger, lets discuss this later," Veronica interrupted, "We've been walking all day. We owe it to ourselves to relax for a minute. Now, let's eat! This food smells delicious!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What are you thinking of?" Roxton asked as he joined Marguerite on the balcony.  
  
"Of London."  
  
"Ah, yes London. It's never far from our thoughts, is it?"  
  
"I was just thinking of how it would be if we returned," Marguerite said putting more of her weight on the ledge, and simultaneously lifting her feet off the ground, "Are our friends still there waiting for us? Do they think we're dead? Do they even care?"  
  
"I'm sure they are still there, Marguerite, all of them. And they will cheer our return, and fantasize over our adventures." Roxton looked closer at Marguerite and could tell that she was hiding something. Being on the plateau with her these three years, and witnessing so much, taught him to look beyond her façade and see the truth she was hiding. "Is there a special someone you are thinking of in particular?"  
  
"Well, John," Marguerite said after a minute, "I was thinking about your family, actually. I mean you come from a wealthy, and high- ranking family of London society. Don't you think someone would want to try and find you? Your mother, for instance. She has the resources to put together an expedition to find us, don't you think?"  
  
Not expecting that question, Roxton turned from her. How could he tell her that he thought of that often? Every moment he wondered why someone wasn't looking for him; but then again, he never had to wonder for long. He always knew the answer. None of them wanted him back after what he did to William. No one would waste their time searching for a killer. He hadn't forgotten the look on his mother's face when they returned from the safari. Why would she welcome back with open arms the person who killed her oldest child? Unwilling to divulge this to Marguerite he said simply, "Perhaps there are people looking for us as we speak."  
  
"Perhaps," Marguerite echoed looking at him closely. He wasn't the only one who was able to pick up on hidden signals. But she had pressed him a lot this morning, and she had no desire to anger or upset him further. "Perhaps."  
  
************************************************************************ "Well, good morning." Ned said to the woman lying next to him, "It's a nice change to see those beautiful eyes open."  
  
"Was I asleep long?"  
  
"A few hours. Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"A little," the battered woman replied, attempting a smile. "Does it look any better?" she questioned referring to the ghastly cut on her abdomen. Ned looked down at it and noticed the first sign of infection coming. The green that accumulated around the edges and the smell it emitted was never a good sign. Although he didn't want to admit it, deep down, he knew that these were the first signs of gangrene.  
  
"Yes, much better, Ned lied. "Soon, you will be up and around. And I don't want you to use this "paper cut" as an excuse. I want you to support your own weight around here, understand me?" Ned commanded with a smile, caressing her face.  
  
"Aye, aye, captain," She replied. The injured woman managed a real smile this time before she fell back into darkness.  
  
"You are going to be okay, Caroline, you are going to be okay! I'm going to take care of you." Ned said softly. He reclined next to her and closed his eyes as a tree branch snapped in the distance. Unable to rely on Veronica or Roxton, he taught himself to pay more attention to his surroundings. It wasn't hard to decipher what was coming closer to him: the angry snarl of a raptor didn't leave much to the imagination. Grabbing his gun out from under his blanket and making sure the fire was still burning brightly, he stood in front of Caroline. As if sensing danger, Caroline moaned in her sleep.  
  
"I promised I'd take care of you, Caroline, don't you worry," he said to her sleeping form. He smiled as he saw the dinosaur run from the bushes. He had been waiting for this, after all, the scent of Caroline's blood was bound to draw attention from any nearby predator. His showdown with the dinosaur would make or break him, force him to become the man he wanted to be. He waited till it came close to him before he started shooting; he didn't want to waste the few bullets he had. When he thought he could smell the raptor's breath, he took aim and fired once, hitting the raptor straight in the heart. With a roar of pain, the dinosaur took one last leap before falling at Ned's feet. As he waited for his heart to still, Ned looked down and smiled at the fallen beast. "Score one for Ned."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"They are members of the Challenger expedition, aren't they?" a man asked Wantubi in the barely lit room. He wore dark colored pants and a tailored shirt, the exact opposite from Wantubi. His clothes were impeccably clean and not one hair on his full head of hair was displaced. He pulled out a pocket watch, looked at the time, and replaced it as he paced around the room.  
  
"His name is George Challenger, so I am guessing so." Wantubi said tiredly, sitting down on a chair.  
  
"They keep coming around here- it's no good."  
  
"They seem to believe my story. Let's not worry about it, at least not for now."  
  
"It's the old one I am worried about. I heard him this morning talking to the maids. He keeps asking questions, and when he sees things it is more than just what is physically there. Keep an eye out on him."  
  
"You're the one that needs to be careful! Make sure you stay out of sight! If Challenger hadn't been so occupied staring at the house this morning he would have seen you by the window."  
  
"Relax, even if they did see me I would not be recognized." Peter walked once more to the window and pulled back the shades to watch the villagers go about their business.  
  
"Peter, are you sure they don't know you?"  
  
"Trust me. And make sure you keep an eye on that man. It's getting late and I have work to do before tomorrow comes." He slid out of the room, closing the door silently behind him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"This is it: our main village. As I began to tell you before, it was founded in the 1540s, by Spanish conquistadors. Some say that they were searching for an English pirate; however, I believe that they were just searching for new sources of money, which they found here on this plateau. The conquistadors found that the people in the outside world loved the things that were here, and vice versa. My ancestors maintained a trade with those outsiders until about 1715. And the rest is as you say, history." As Wantubi finished his explanation a guard walked up to him, and spoke in the foreign language. The guard's expression looked haggard and upset, and it took all of Wantubi's strength to appear calm, and not let on that he dreaded the news he was to hear. "If you will excuse me, I need to talk with my guards. They just came back from a trading expedition and I need to see how it went. Look around and buy anything you need or desire. Tell the store owners that you are a friend of Wantubi and it shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"You have to leave so soon?" Veronica said with a frown, "I was hoping we would be able to talk some more."  
  
"Yes, I know. I am saddened also. However, I am afraid I do need to leave." With a bow, he walked away.  
  
"That's really a shame, Challenger." Veronica said, continuing their walk on the hillside. "I was really hoping you would be able to talk with him and share ideas. I'm sure there are lots of ideas that we could use at the tree house."  
  
"It is okay Veronica, I'm sure I can do a lot of sightseeing while he is gone, and get answers to my own questions," Challenger answered, inwardly glad that his "escort" was gone.  
  
A few hours later, Veronica reached the top of the hill she had climbed. "It's a pity this beautiful town had to become just a trading post." Looking down to her right she realized Challenger was no longer near her, but instead a few feet down. "Need some help Challenger?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," he called up, keeping the curses he mumbled low enough to not reach her ears. "Next time old boy, choose a better way to get a view of this village." He finally reached the top, and was grateful to have Veronica's hands assist him.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it? It makes me wish that Ned could see it. He always loved sunsets, and with this view, it's just amazing. Look at the way the sun is crashing on those peaks over there," Veronica said, easing herself to the ground, "Ned would have been able to write it down exactly as he saw it, capturing the essence of it, you know? I wonder if he can see it where he is now."  
  
"I'm sure that he can; not to worry. He'll be back sooner than you know. I guarantee you that by the next time the clouds over the plateau give way enough so we are able to fly off he will be on the balloon with us." Challenger said this in an attempt to comfort her, but realized too late that it saddened her even more. After a slight pause he continued, "So, you stayed here for how long, Veronica?"  
  
"A few weeks", she said. "Months maybe. I lost track of time trying to fix the balloon. I'm really fortunate that I landed here. I was able to get the supplies that I needed, and those items that I couldn't get, I was able to improvise. Wantubi helped with that; called upon other trading posts to help find things I needed."  
  
"I think he is hiding something," Challenger opined. "His answers always come quickly, as if he had prepared them."  
  
Veronica shook her head in disbelief and turned towards him, "Can I tell you what is wrong with you and everyone else who came here? London has left all of you jaded and cynical. Not everyone is bad and has secrets like the three of you seem to have. Maybe if you tried to enjoy what life hands you instead of trying to find out what is wrong with it, you'd be happier. Honestly, it's like you all aren't happy without being able to save the day."  
  
"Veronica!" Challenger retorted, quite shocked, "how could you say such a thing?"  
  
"Listen Challenger, all I meant to say was to just enjoy yourself. Ever since we got here you have been telling me how you think Wantubi is lying about things, closing up the caves for instance. Meanwhile, I stayed here for a long time, by myself mind you, and nothing happened. Wantubi is a wonderful man with no hidden agenda. If there was something about him that was strange, trust me I would pick up on it." Being unwilling to get into an argument with Veronica, Challenger simply nodded. Until he had proof, it was best not to mention anything to her, but he knew that he would find something.  
  
Wantubi waited until he was sure no one could hear them before turning to his guard. "Have you found them?"  
  
"No, sir," the guard said, shaking his head. "There has been no word of Caroline or that man she escaped with. He is obviously very skilled, for he knew how to cover his tracks perfectly."  
  
"I only hope she is okay. She was never supposed to be there." Wantubi said angry with himself.  
  
"Sir, how were you supposed to know that she would have jumped in front of the arrow meant for that reporter?" The guard said trying to appease Wantubi as best as he could. He knew it was best not to be around Wantubi if his anger got the best of him.  
  
"And what about the rest of her bruises? When Peter found her trying to help that man escape, one hit would have been enough to stop her."  
  
"Speaking of Peter, he is waiting to speak with you. He told me he has matters to discuss with you. He is waiting on the northern bluff."  
  
"Thank you, you can go." Wantubi said, watching the guard bow to him before retreating. Anger still consumed him when he thought of Caroline. Using his walking staff as a way to rid himself of anger, he banged it into the ground with each step, making sure that the anger dissipated before his meeting with Peter. As he reached the top of the bluff, he saw Peter with his back turned to him. "Is the shipment still due to arrive tomorrow?" He asked, smiling at Peter's small jump in shock. He enjoyed having the upper hand which Peter usually held.  
  
"Yes, it should be here in the morning before anyone wakes up. The two of them will never realize what we are up to as long as you keep your mouth shut. Speaking of them, have they caused you any trouble?" Peter turned toward towards Wantubi, a slight smile on his lips.  
  
"I casually let it slip to Veronica yesterday that I didn't think Challenger trusts me. She assured me that he did, and that she would speak to him. She's a kind woman, with a pure soul. I feel horrible lying to her."  
  
"You know it is the only way, Wantubi."  
  
"Yes, of course, we all know what happens when someone gets a little too close to the truth now, don't we?"  
  
"That good- for- nothing reporter had no business snooping around here!" exclaimed Wantubi. "Not only did he know too much; if he found out what we were up to, we would have been done for. You know that: he is one of them."  
  
"And Caroline? Was she one of them? She was your wife, for goodness' sake!" That burst of anger from the native shocked Peter almost as much as it shocked Wantubi, himself. He thought he had buried it far away, but it had stayed dangerously close to the surface. Never had he mentioned that incident to Peter, not wanting to make him angry, but he couldn't ignore it any longer.  
  
"Don't mention her name in front of me again: I have no wife! She made her decision when she helped him. She means nothing to me now," Peter said, spitting each word out before turning violently away and descending the hill.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"How are you feeling, Caroline?" Ned asked. The woman was now sitting up, eating some dinosaur meat. Ned knelt in front of her and threw sticks on the fire, causing the flame to burst with renewed force.   
  
"I've had better moments," she admitted. "How long have I been out of my head?"  
  
"About two days, more or less. I think it's Monday morning, but I've sort of lost track of time." He threw the stick that had held the dinosaur meat to the ground and turned to Caroline. "I've been waiting for you to wake so I could thank you for coming back for me. I'm pretty sure you saved my life. I was positive that I was a goner. The way you came in and told Peter that he wasn't going to touch a single hair on my head was brilliant."  
  
"I can't believe I really said those things to him. It was like I was a different person." Suddenly a thought crossed Caroline's mind, causing her to turn away, unable to meet Ned's eyes. "Ned, there is something you don't understand."  
  
"What is there to understand?"  
  
"Ned. you wouldn't be saying these things." She stopped, trying to find the right words.  
  
"It's okay. We can talk later, for now I want you to rest. I found a stream nearby and we need water. I am going to fill our canteens. Will you be okay by yourself for a few minutes?" Ned asked. He stood, grabbing the canteens off the floor.  
  
"Of course; take your time," Caroline said with a smile, managing to hold it until he had walked out of view. She gritted her teeth against the pain slowly making her way up her body. She let her head fall back as she covered her wound with her hand. She had seen many fatal wounds before, and with humble acceptance acknowledged the fact that soon, she was going to die.  
  
************************************************************************ "Guns?" Marguerite asked Roxton as they stepped off the elevator.  
  
"Check."  
  
"Ammunition?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Food and water?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"The maps?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Blankets? Extra clothing?"  
  
"Oh for goodness sakes, Marguerite! We are plotting more points on the map, not entering a bloody war!"  
  
"That is what you said the last time we went hunting for supplies. Do you remember what happened then?" Marguerite asked, walking towards him with eyebrows arched in sarcastic query. Enunciating each word with a tap of her finger against his chest, she continued, "Someone tried to kill us! Or, do you not remember that incident?"  
  
"Which incident?" Roxton replied with a smile. "When we were attacked by cannibals, druids, or ice people?"  
  
With a shudder Marguerite shook her head, "We sure do like to attract trouble, don't we John?"  
  
"Not all of it was trouble," Roxton said moving closer to Marguerite and running a finger down his arm. "I remember some pretty happy moments before we were attacked by the druids. Does body heat ring a bell?"  
  
"Get those ideas out of your head right now, John Roxton!" Marguerite said with a laugh, "This is going to be a quick trip. In and out! And no jokes about my phrasing! We'll find a mountain, put it on the map, and come back. Now let's go! Maybe we can be back by nightfall."  
  
"My goodness, Marguerite, you sure do like giving orders! Remind me to tell Challenger what a bad idea it was for him to allow you to come on this expedition."  
  
"Allow me to come? I founded the expedition with my money, as you well know!" Marguerite retorted with indignation as she walked out the gate of the electric fence protecting the Treehouse. Roxton caught up to her within a few feet and continued their banter as they made their way out, toward the jungle.  
  
************************************************************************ "Another village has been taken, sir," said a guard as he bowed to Wantubi.  
  
"Walk with me." Wantubi said. The guard, not used to this request, hesitated a moment before standing next to him, joining Wantubi in his stroll. "How much damage was there?"  
  
"Surprisingly not much sir. The Majiki are not stupid people. They do not want to ruin a village they can use in the future."  
  
"Did many people die?"  
  
"No. In fact, many of our people decided to join the Majiki before the fighting began."  
  
Wantubi massaged his forehead and closed his eyes. "So much has happened this year, and I feel as if I am incapable of stopping it. Hiji, you have been my trusted adviser for many years: tell me what you would do if you were me."  
  
"Well, sir, the people are growing agitated with your actions. You've turned your tribe into slaves. Many are suffering."  
  
"Don't they understand I tried to do what is best for them?"  
  
"Unfortunately, they do not. They can only see one thing right now, and that is their suffering. It isn't safe for you here anymore. I suggest that you relocate."  
  
"I am not going to leave again, Hiji," snapped Wantubi. "I've made my bed, and I'm going to sleep in it." He stopped and closed his eyes as if he was in pain. "I've tried hard so many times to do what is best for this village, but time and time again I am confronted with the reality that I made the wrong decision. I fear that I've done it again. Have I?"  
  
"That is not my position to say, sir. Sir?" Hiji asked, looking down the hill. "Who is that man below us; the one near the caves?"  
  
Following Hiji's gaze, Wantubi said simply, "Trouble." *************************************** **********************  
  
"Someone definitely sealed up these holes," Challenger said to himself, feeling the closed up entrance to the cave. "The caves are originally made of limestone, but this rock seems to be granite. It was obviously placed here for some reason." He leaned against it, pushing it with his body in attempt to see if it could be moved. "It seems rather strong. However, I am sure that with the proper instruments this blockage can be removed."  
  
"Find anything interesting?" Wantubi asked, coming from behind.  
  
"Oh, Wantubi! I was just looking around," Challenger said, moving away from the rock. "You never did get to finish that tour this morning so I decided to do a little touring myself. Hope you don't mind."  
  
"No, not at all. You should be more careful, however. It's dangerous to be out here alone. Trespassers are often killed on sight. Simple traders live here, Professor Challenger. Their first and only thought is to protect what is theirs; they won't give any thought to why you are here."  
  
"There isn't a house or a shop anywhere near here," Challenger said, walking closer to Wantubi. "What game are you playing?"  
  
"None! I'm just giving you a warning. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Wantubi looked grim, placing his hands on his hips in a defiant posture.  
  
"Are you threatening me?" demanded Challenger.  
  
"No, not at all. You misunderstand me. Listen to me, Challenger. Be smart. I'm not as naïve as you think I must be. I know what you are doing here. You want to find a way off this plateau and you think these caves are the way to do it. Trust me, these caves are closed up, sealed off, and there is no way for you to get through them. Stop searching for an answer that doesn't exist. It will be better for everyone." Wantubi said, as a fresh gust of wind blew around them. "Come, its getting colder. Let us go back inside."  
  
"As you wish Wantubi," Challenger said walking behind him, clutching his rifle to his arm. Wantubi was definitely not to be trusted.  
  
"This formation of rocks should be added in," Marguerite said, pencilling a point onto the map.  
  
"You have no idea what you are doing, do you?" Roxton asked with a laugh, taking the pencil from her hands.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You are placing the point near the Summerlee River, when it's clear to see that we are nearer to Layton Falls."  
  
"Listen, Roxton, I've been in many different places in my life. I've actually been applauded on my keen sense of direction."  
  
"I do not doubt that you have a good sense of direction, Marguerite. I'm sure that during your many run-ins with the police, you knew exactly where to go. I, however, have been in many different jungles. I'm the one with the tracking expertise."  
  
"Fine! Then place this point wherever you see fit." She said thrusting the map into his hands, "But when Challenger tries to find it and can't, I'll tell him who's to blame."  
  
"What a temper you have, Marguerite!" Roxton laughed. He plotted the compass point, marked it, and placed the map in his knapsack. "Just admit that you could possibly be wrong."  
  
"I am never wrong, John. I wish you would realize that sooner rather than later." Marguerite tried to maintain her look of anger, but Roxton's laughter seemed to be contagious. Laughing slightly, she turned away from him and began to walk to the left. "How many more points do you suppose he wants us to plot?"  
  
"Well, the more we do now, the less we'll have to do later," Roxton said, checking his long strides so he would be in synch with her smaller ones. "May I ask why we are going west, Marguerite?"  
  
"I remember seeing a stream near here when I was searching for something with Veronica. When she said she was looking for truffles, I thought she meant the chocolate! Little did I know that is what she called mushrooms, like the French. I hadn't thought her to be that sophisticated. What a wasted trip that was!" Marguerite said, shaking her head at the memory. "I fell, too; almost twisted my ankle. Last time I believe anything Veronica says!"  
  
"Do you see that big tree ahead?" Roxton asked playfully.  
  
"They are all big trees."  
  
"Race you to it!  
  
"Roxton! I refuse to run! It's too hot a day!" Seeing that he wasn't slowing down, she shook her head, smiled, and ran after him.  
  
"There you go," Ned said, as he finished changing Caroline's bandage. "I'll go boil and clean these old bandages, and then I'll finish cooking dinner."  
  
"Wait!" Caroline said grabbing his arm. "You've done so much for me already. I feel horrible; let me do something."  
  
"Nonsense," Ned said and quickly moved out of her reach. "You are the sick one, and I'm the one who should be thankful."  
  
"He really isn't that bad," Caroline said, looking into his eyes, bring up the thought always on her mind.  
  
"Who isn't?"  
  
"You know who I am talking about. Peter." She watched him as he bent in front of the fire. He took a canteen filled with boiling water, poured some onto a rag, and rubbed it with the little soap he had.  
  
"I don't want to say anything that will hurt you, and if I talk about Peter, I will." He turned the cloth around, bracing himself against the pain that the burning hot canteen caused his hand. It was better to think about the pain than about his past.  
  
"He was a good man, Ned. A little lost perhaps, but a genuinely good man." Caroline looked pleadingly at the young American by her side.  
  
"A good man? First he locked me up in a room that wasn't fit for a rat to live in. Then, when he saw you trying to unlock my chains, he started hitting you until you stopped fighting back."  
  
"No, it wasn't what it looked like." Caroline said tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
Ned wiped a tear off her check before and continued softly, "As you lay there beat and broken on the floor you looked up at him with such strength. And you told him to not lay on hand on me. So instead, he gave a guard a bow and arrow and told him to kill me. Caroline, when he saw you managed to get up and jump in front of that arrow, what did he do? He looked disgusted and ordered you to leave and never return. He didn't even care that you might not be able to survive out here without proper medical attention," Ned said angrily, turning his face from Caroline so she could not see the anger dancing in his eyes.  
  
"But he let you come with me."  
  
Turning toward her he said calmly, as if reason would change her views, "Did you see what he was doing to those people, Caroline? Were they not good people? Did they deserve to be subjected to that. that. cruelty?" he demanded. "I understand that you love him but can you seriously think that he did nothing wrong?"  
  
"He was only trying to make a little money to bring back with him. He needed to find enough gems to make his money back. He would have stopped when he had enough, returned-" she stopped herself, and broke away from his view. She couldn't tell him. It was too hard.  
  
"Return where? Caroline, what do you mean?" Ned said, peering into her eyes.  
  
"It doesn't matter where." She lay back down, the fight having taken the remains of whatever energy she had left. "I'm so tired Ned, so very tired."  
  
Immediately guilty that he had caused her to overexert herself, Ned immediately went to Caroline. Running a hand across her forehead and kissing it gently, he whispered, "Yes, sleep."  
  
Dust and dirt filled the air as the blades came thrashing down into the cold earth. With bleeding hands, the workers struggled to loosen the dirt before the sun fell.  
  
"Faster! Faster!" Peter yelled as he walked through the people. The wind had begun to blow more rapidly and bits of dirt flew into his eyes. Raising a hand to shield himself from the blazing sun and wind, he made his way to the tent set up at the far end of the camp. Shaking sand off his jacket, he sat down. Grabbing the drink a worker set in front of him, he spun toward the man next to him. "I thought you said you had everything handled!"  
  
"I do. What is not handled?" Wantubi asked walking closer.  
  
"We do not have nearly enough gold to trade for the shipment going out tomorrow." He stood and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Relax, all will be well." Wantubi answered, walking towards the tent door and making sure it was sealed.  
  
"Yes. You are right. Everything will go according to plan. And tomorrow I will make my last trip from here to London."  
  
"How will you explain all the gold to your family?"  
  
"It won't matter what they think. All the arrangements have been made. And, when I give the sad tidings to my sister-in-law that her eldest son has died, she won't pay attention to my sudden rise of wealth."  
  
"That poor woman, already she has lost so much, and yet you force her to lose more."  
  
Peter looked at Wantubi, his eyes growing darker, "How dare you say such a thing? Do you think she has lost anything? She is still a high member of London society, with enough money to keep her comfortable for the rest of her days. It is I who lost everything! I should have been Lord over the Roxton manor for years now! I am the one who made the family what is it today. While my selfish older brother cavorted his nights away in alcohol and gambling, I stayed home to check on the accounts. I was the one who invested the money. And what did I get for it? A house in the middle of nowhere, with barely a penny to my name. I will go back to London and take my rightful position as the Earl!"  
  
"Yes, yes, I've heard this story many times." Wantubi said wearily, finishing the glass of wine. "Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go check on the workers; see how much progress they've made. Oh that, reminds me. That Challenger fellow has been asking more and more questions. It would be safer for you to stay the night here rather than back at the palace."  
  
"Am I to be a prisoner here?" Peter said angrily, throwing his glass against the tent wall. "I am the one who decides when and where I sleep, not you, you petulant excuse for a chieftain."  
  
"You use such big words sometimes. Is it to impress me? Intimidate me?" Wantubi laughed as he walked towards the tent door. "But let me remind you of something. If it wasn't for me, this idea of yours would have barely gotten off the ground. I am the one who can control my people and tell them what to do. One word from me and all that gold of yours might. disappear. Remember that."  
  
"But let's not forget about those weapons you asked for. The Majiki traders are getting more and more worrisome, are they not? How many trading posts have you lost already? They are getting closer. Didn't your guards say they saw traces of them not even a mile away?" Peter looked at Wantubi with a sneer. "I am not the only one looking out for my best interests, and don't you forget that. Do not threaten me, ever again."  
  
Without bothering to respond, Wantubi stormed out of the tent and into the bitter air.  
  
**************************** ***************************************  
  
Marguerite dove for the boulder, her hand grazing it just seconds before Roxton slapped it. Completing her dive, she landed rather ungracefully on her stomach, near the rock.  
  
"Marguerite?" Roxton said looking down at her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Been better," she said with a laugh, getting up and shaking the dirt off her skirt.  
  
"Why on earth would you catapult yourself like that towards the rock?"  
  
"Well, it was the only way I knew I could get there before you. Which, may I add, I did."  
  
"But you missed the rock, and landed on the ground," Roxton protested.  
  
"My intention was not to hit the rock. My body landing on the rock would have hurt a little more than landing on the ground. My hand touched it," She said showing him the small scrape on her palm, "so I won!"  
  
"All right, so it's one and one. I beat you to the tree, and by a larger margin than you beat me."  
  
"Oh, please! You cheated! Started before I even had a chance to find the target."  
  
With a grin, John just shrugged his shoulders. He took off his hat and rubbed his head against his arm. "It sure is hot. Maybe running wasn't the best idea."  
  
"Well, we did make it to that river I was talking about. We can go in there to cool ourselves off. Maybe we can have an uninterrupted swim session this time." With a raised eyebrow Roxton watched as she slipped off her shirt, boots, and skirt and dove into the water. Marguerite surfaced, her hair sticking to her face. "Come in; the water's wonderful!"  
  
"I'll be right in, Marguerite!" John called, taking off his shirt. As he was about to dive in after her, he watched as her face froze and her body became rigid. "Marguerite, are you all right?"  
  
Her body shook once and her hands began to fumble at her chest. "John!" she screamed, her movements becoming frantic. "Something just swam into my clothes!"  
  
****************************** ******************************** She never had a problem with sleeping, but for some reason the sandman had evaded her tonight. Rising slowly out of bed, she reached for her clothing to cover her nude body. Veronica took a brush off the table next to her bed and slowly brushed her golden curls. She smiled as she looked out the window and saw the sun making its way above the hills. "I always loved watching the sunrise," she said to no one in particular, laying the brush back on the table. She quickly dressed and walked quietly from her room so as to not wake up any other house guests she made her way down the stairs and out of the stone house. Inhaling the fresh morning air invigorated her. Looking at the top of the hill with a gleam in her eye, she raced up it, laughing as the wind caught her hair and whipped it into knots. Still laughing as she reached the top, she sat down to catch her breath.  
  
"Wantubi?" She gasped as she looked below her. Standing in front of the cave she had been shown the previous day, was a man Veronica didn't recognize along with Wantubi. There was no conversation between them; they simply stared at each other, as if each was daring the other to speak. Fearing for Wantubi's life, Veronica grasped her knife and stealthily made her way downhill. As she was about to call out to both men, a gleam of light caught her eye. Turning to find the source, she saw four men carrying carts filled with gold. She watched Wantubi to gauge his reaction and listened in shock as he spoke.  
  
"Here is the gold I promised. Now, it is your time to honor the bargain."  
  
"Of course, I never go back on my word." The man responded. He drew his gun and walked to one side of the cave. In shock, Veronica watched. He walked to a pile of leaves and twigs covering a rather large hole in the ground. Aiming the gun into the dirt, he pulled the trigger. "I gave the signal to my men. They should be here shortly."  
  
******************** ****************************************** Caroline somehow found the strength to sit up. It had been a little over a week since she had been injured. She knew that it was her own fault: after all, if you play with something hot long enough, you are bound to get burned. And burned she was: pain radiated from her gash and spread up her body. Her whole soul seemed on fire, and with each breath it became harder to breathe.  
  
"Caroline?" Ned asked breaking into her thoughts. She looked towards him with a smile on her face.  
  
"This is one of the first times I've woken before you." Her smile began to waver and tears filled her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Ned asked, alarmed. "Is it your cut?"  
  
"Yes. No. I don't know." Caroline said, looking away from him. Ned took her face and turned it toward him. "Ned, I feel so guilty."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If you knew, you'd hate me forever."  
  
"I've told you hundreds of times already that I could never hate you. Your husband was planning on killing me. If you hadn't tricked the guards, I would be dead."  
  
"Ned," Caroline said. She knew that time was running out and she needed to tell him now, before it was too late. "I'm from London. What you saw and what you almost died for was a chance to get off this plateau."  
  
"What?" Ned said in shock, dropping his hands from her face.  
  
"Peter and I lived in London for the past fifteen years. We were so happy together. Every year I could see him get angrier and more dissatisfied with his position. He was a younger brother, and being younger, he had none of the rights and privileges his older brother had." She looked out in the distance as if she could see the past. "He was so wonderful when I met him. We met on a foxhunt held by mutual friends, and something just clicked. We both loved to hunt and be in the woods; he didn't seem to mind that I was female. He would bring me hunting with him plenty of times. We found- oh, god." Caroline stopped speaking as a wave of pain rolled through her body. She clutched her side and leaned back towards the ground.  
  
"It's okay; you've said enough for today. You can finish the rest of your story later," Ned said in a panic.  
  
"No, Ned, there will be no later. Just shut up and listen, will you?" Caroline managed to say with a weak smile. "So when we found out that there might be a "lost world", we had to go try and find it. I begged him to let me come, told him nothing bad would happen to me. But everything turned out so wrong. One of the first things he saw was all this gold. And he came up with this idea that he could take the gold back home with him and become powerful. He wanted to show his family that he was better than them. The temptation just proved to be too much for him." Tears began to fall from her face as she looked into his innocent one. "Ned, it was like he was a different person. He made deals with the town leader and began to transport it out of the town. He just completely forgot the reason why we came here." Caroline couldn't say the words. She couldn't tell him that the reason they found out that there might be a lost world was because Roxton's mother asked for their help in finding it.  
  
"What was the reason you came here?" Ned's face reflected his stress and astonishment.  
  
"To find." She could barely think anymore; the pain was taking away all rational thought. "God," she thought, "please let me live a little longer."  
  
"Find what, Caroline?"  
  
"Find." Her head gracefully turned to the right, and her hands went limp in his.  
  
"Caroline! No! Caroline!" Ned yelled, frantically feeling for a pulse. He shook her body as if the jolts could breathe life into her. A single tear fell from his eye and landed on her porcelain skin.  
  
*********************************** *********************************  
  
With his hands behind his head, Roxton stretched out in front of the fire. "That was a good dinner, don't you think, Marguerite?"  
  
"Yes, it was pretty good for prehistoric trout." The heiress smiled as she lay down to next to him, putting her hands behind her head.  
  
"It was a stroke of luck that that fish decided to swim his way into your undergarments."  
  
"Oh, get rid of that grin, Roxton. You don't need to keep mentioning that small detail. After all," she added in a huff, "you acted particularly ungentlemanly."  
  
"Marguerite, there was an animal swimming in your knickers for goodness sakes! What did you want me to do? Stand and watch as a plesiosaur ate you?"  
  
"A plesiosaur?" Marguerite laughed. "You've been making excuses all night and I have to say that has been the worst one yet."  
  
"At the time, I wasn't thinking of excuses. All I could think about was how soft your skin felt, and I couldn't resist the temptation."  
  
"But a plesiosaur?"  
  
"What can I say? I'm not good at lying: that's your forte."  
  
"Ouch," Marguerite said as she feigned hurt. "I remember you telling me some lies of your own."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Umm.." Marguerite said to fill time as she tried to remember something. Snapping her fingers, she turned to him, "The time you went hunting with your uncle and you 'saw' a unicorn."  
  
"We did see one, Marguerite!" Roxton answered, defiantly.  
  
"Yeah, a unicorn with two horns."  
  
"The unicorn did not have two horns! You can ask my uncle when we get back to London."  
  
"Oh yeah, there is no doubt that he'll agree with you. The two of you probably made it up to impress women. I know your type."  
  
"You know my type, eh?" Roxton said turning so that he faced her. Moving his face closer to her, he whispered, "My uncle has to be one of the most honest and loyal men I know. In all my years of knowing him, he hasn't lied once."  
  
"Hmm. okay," Marguerite whispered back wiggling closer to him, "but that doesn't leave you in the clear."  
  
Moving his head back to get a better look at her, Roxton grinned. "Well, with my dashing good lucks and debonair charm, I don't need to lie in order to impress women."  
  
"Oh, really? And have you impressed many women?"  
  
Roxton took Marguerite's hand and pressed it against his mouth. "They were just practice for the time when I would meet you," he breathed against her fingertips.  
  
"What a line," Marguerite managed to say with a smile. Without letting go of her hand, Roxton took hold of their blanket and pulled it over their heads. "Roxton, what are you doing?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"Giving into temptation."  
  
********************************* **********************************  
  
Hands felt around the edge, pressing on the ground for leverage before hoisting their bodies up and out of the hole. Like a colony of ants, one person after another climbed out of the hole.  
  
"Veronica?" Challenger called as he climbed down the hill.  
  
"Challenger?! What are you doing here?" Veronica yelled back as quietly as she could, turning her eyes from the scene in front of her.  
  
"I heard the gunshot, and then noticed you were missing from your room. I came to find out what happened. What is going on down there?" Following her quiet example, Challenger stood silently behind her.  
  
"There is some sort of trade going on." Veronica watched confused, "Wantubi is giving this man gold, but I don't know what he is getting in return."  
  
"I knew it!" Challenger exclaimed, berating himself for his stupidity, "I knew Wantubi was lying about not being able to get out of here. I thought that there must be a way to get through the caves. I didn't even think of tunneling."  
  
"Tunneling?"  
  
"Yes, it was created in the Middle Ages. In order to lay siege to a house many knights tunneled underneath castle walls to get into the manor. If I cared to make a wager on how these people got here, it would be that they reached the end of the cave and decided to make a tunnel through the dirt floor of the cave and see where they ended up. Luckily for them- and for us- that they made it through to the other side," Challenger said excitedly. "Do you know what this means, Veronica? We can go home!"  
  
"But there must be a reason why Wantubi didn't tell us there was a way off. He wouldn't have lied if there wasn't a reason." Before Challenger was able to answer, the contents of the other side of the trade became visible. Mauser and Lee-Enfield rifles, Webley revolvers, Lugers, and other weapons were removed from the hole. At Wantubi's order, his men ran to the weapons and ammunition and loaded their carts.  
  
"Dear God! That is enough ammunition to equip a small army," Challenger gasped.  
  
"I'm sure that is the idea," Veronica answered as she shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Thank you, Peter. I guess we can say that we have completed our business." The eavesdroppers heard Wantubi's voice travel through the darkness.  
  
"Yes. Thank you for making our past transactions so pleasant. I look forward to our future ones."  
  
Laughing, Wantubi picked up a gun from a cart and pointed it towards Peter. It was a military model Mauser automatic pistol with the menacing look of a weapon from Mars. "I'm afraid there can't be any more transactions. I will give you enough time to make it through to the other side before blowing up the cave. I've learned a lot from you, Peter. You explained in detail how you managed to use gunpowder and fire to make a substantial hole in the ground so you could come across. I had my own men create gunpowder and devise a way to have this cave, and all the tunnels you've made, collapse. I will not have any more interference from the outside world." He continued walking toward Peter, "So, I suggest that you all leave before I have one of my men blow it up 'by accident'."  
  
"I thought I explained to you before that I don't like being threatened," Peter said, turning his back on Wantubi. "I had a feeling you would do something like this so I made arrangements of my own."  
  
Above them, Challenger and Veronica watched in shock and fear. "Do you think we should do something?" Veronica asked the man beside her.  
  
"Like what? I don't even know what exactly is going on."  
  
"Obviously, Wantubi is being threatened somehow." Veronica said uncertainly.  
  
"But he is the one pulling a gun on the other man." Challenger pointed out. "Veronica," he exclaimed before she had a chance to respond, "Look over there." Following the direction of his hand, Veronica watched as men on horseback arrived on top of a hill parallel to the cave.  
  
"Wantubi," Peter smiled, turning back to him, "I've talked to your friends the Majiki. They are also quite interested in these weapons."  
  
"Peter! You would stab me in the back? After all I've done for you?" Anger and fear filled Wantubi as he watched the men on horseback make their way down the hill. "And conspire with my worst enemies, of all people?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure you can put up a good fight. You are in possession of the weapons. I'm sure you can hold your end up for awhile."  
  
Finding the truth in Peter's words, Wantubi spun wildly toward the carts of weapons.  
  
"Grab guns and shoot them!" he commanded. Immediately, his four men picked up the weapons, but when they did nothing but stare at them, Wantubi yelled frantically, "Shoot them!"  
  
"No," Peter laughed behind him, "I think they would rather shoot you. Too many of their friends have been turned into slaves."  
  
Wantubi looked back at his men, staring into the muzzles of their rifles. He shook his head. "Even you, Hiji?"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. But I had to do what's best for the people." Hiji answered, with tears in his eyes.  
  
Wantubi looked at him for a long time before speaking. "Don't be sorry, Hiji. Somehow, I knew this would happen," Wantubi admitted. Defeated, he threw down his gun. Since he had begun his business with Peter, he had written his own fate, in blood and in greed. "I accept my death with pleasure. I let down my people; I deserve it. But I will not stand by while he gets away with everything." He reached inside his jacket and pulled out the detonator.  
  
"No!" Peter yelled, raising his gun and firing repeatedly at Wantubi, striking him in the back. Wantubi's body convulsed once before falling backward into the dust. Laughing, Peter walked toward the hole in the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," Hiji said, walking towards Wantubi's prostrate body. "but I'm afraid I cannot let you leave. You, too, have done much damage to our people." Kneeling down and closing Wantubi's open eyes, he leaned over and pushed the button to the detonator.  
  
Expecting Hiji's actions before Peter did, Challenger grabbed Veronica and ran up the hill. When they reached the bottom of the opposite side, a resounding crash filled the air. They turned around as fire lit the night sky.  
  
"Come, Veronica, we need to get out of here before they find us!" Challenger yelled at Veronica, but she seemed frozen. She was unable to move; unable to tear her eyes from the sight in front of her.  
  
"Oh god, Challenger! He killed Wantubi. The bastard!" she yelled, trying to run back up the hill.  
  
"Veronica, stop!" Challenger cried, seizing the jungle beauty's arm. "His own people turned against him: he was using them as slaves!"  
  
"But he was so kind to me. He helped me to find my way home."  
  
"Veronica, it's over now. We have to leave before we get killed."  
  
Shaking her head with acceptance, Veronica took one last look at the sky before following Challenger's silhouette into the night.  
  
****************************** *****************************************  
  
Throwing his knapsack on the floor, Roxton stretched out on the couch. "Ah, it feels good to be home."  
  
"Yes, it does!" Marguerite called, walking off the elevator after him. "I can't wait to have a shower, and then I'm going to sit down and have a nice big cup of coffee." She made her way into the kitchen and reached for the canister of coffee beans. "Roxton," she called into the other room.  
  
"Yes, Marguerite," he called, closing his eyes.  
  
"I thought you said you roasted a lot of coffee beans."  
  
"I did." He yawned as he finished his sentence and pushed his body deeper into the couch. e He HH  
  
"Well, there are none left!"  
  
"What?" He snapped his eyes open and sat upright. "I could have sworn I roasted a lot before we left."  
  
"The heat must be affecting your memory, Roxton," Marguerite called back with a smile, staring into the full canister of coffee beans. Taking off her hat, she dumped the beans into it, and then promptly hid it. "The point belonged near the Summerlee River," she whispered as she put the empty canister back on the shelf.  
  
****************************************************** ************  
  
Ned placed the last rock on the grave before standing up. "God," he whispered, "take care of her. She was a good woman. She ended her life in order to save mine. Please, let her be at peace." He placed a kiss on the wooden cross before picking up his rifle. "Thank you for everything, Caroline," he said as he made his way back into the depths of the jungle.  
  
****************************** *************************************  
  
Both Challenger and Veronica were silent as they walked back to the tree house. Neither of them could find the words to speak as Challenger was too upset over the loss of a way home, and Veronica too upset over the loss of her friend.  
  
"You know, Challenger," she said suddenly. "Did you see Wantubi's face right before he died? It was as if he accepted it, and it was a relief. I think he wanted to die, the guilt must have been too much. He was a good man. I sincerely think he was trying to do the right things, but he didn't know how to not give into temptation."  
  
"Yes, I imagine so. Many good men can't fight it." Challenger said laying a hand on her shoulder before continuing on through the jungle. He stopped as they arrived in an opening of the forest. "Veronica, this wasn't here before, was it?" He asked as he stared at a hand carved wooden cross standing guard over a mound of dirt and rocks.  
  
"No." Veronica said, walking closer to it; looking at the footsteps near it. Running her hands across the ground with a slight smile. "The tracks are still fresh; it must have been made recently." Taking off his hat, Challenger walked to the grave. After a moment of silence, they turned their backs on the grave and continued their trek homeward.  
  
"It won't be long before we reach the tree house," Challenger said. "I wonder if Marguerite and Roxton will be back before us."  
  
"The question is, will they both be alive by the time we get back?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure they will both be fine. And who knows Ned might be there too."  
  
"No," Veronica said shaking her head with a smile. "If I know Ned as well as I think I know him, he won't be back for a while. He's probably halfway across the plateau by now. He needs to find his way, but he will come back, though, just like you said. He would never leave us for good." In the distance a raptor roared and alarmed birds squawked as they flew to safety. Veronica laughed as she heard the familiar sound. "We should stop relaxing and start walking. Hopefully, we can make it back to the tree house before we meet a raptor. We can make it in a few hours if we hurry."  
  
"Yes, Veronica, lets go home." Challenger said placing his hat on his head before heading out into the jungle.  
  
Veronica paused before she followed him and turned to look into the jungle they had just walked through. "Find your way home soon, Ned. I miss you."  
  
"Veronica!" Challenger called as a raptor's call came closer.  
  
"Coming, Challenger!" She ran to catch up with Challenger and together they made their way back to the tree house.  
  
The End 


End file.
